The Phantom and The Hedgehog
by Jiece18
Summary: My response to "A Danny Phantom Challenge." The title should say it all.


'_Don't kill dad! Don't kill dad!'_

These were the thoughts running through the minds of Jazz and Danny as their father, who they wanted to love dearly, was dragging them on another Fenton Family bonding trip. A weekend of camping and roughing it in the wild. They sat on the front stoop of their home and watched their dad happily toss bags into the back of the silver Fenton RV. Danny did his best to give his mom, Maddie, a sad face. But she was no more able to stop the trip than he was. So the silent mantra continued in their minds while their dad continued.

As Jack Fenton tossed the last bag in, he laughed and clapped his hands together. "Well that is the last of it. Soon we will be out there in the wild. Nothing but our instincts and will to help us survive." He shut the door. "That and the small arsenal of camping inventions I personally designed."

"MOM!!!" Both of the Fenton siblings cried out in desperation. The thought of depending on dad's inventions were not appealing.

Maddie walked to her husband. "Maybe we could just use the normal equipment, dear. Why waste a perfectly good vacation testing new inventions?"

Jack shrugged. "I like testing my new inventions."

Danny watched his parents talk about the trip and saw his mother slowly giving in to Jack need to bring his own equipment. He clasped his hands together and prayed for anything to stop this trip.

"I wish I didn't have to go on this trip."

Danny's voice was next to a whisper, but it didn't escape the ears of a ghostly genie floating above the Fenton's front door. She smiled as she carefully considered every option available to full fill that very open ended wish. An evil thought crossed her mind and she floated up so she wouldn't be heard.

"May your wish be granted."

Desiree clapped her hands together and a mystical beam of green energy shot from her and exploded in a flash when it hit the ground. A vortex of green energy appeared. The entire Fenton family thoughts were pulled from their impending trip and towards the vortex. A blue ball of metal rolled out of the vortex and stopped in front of the Fenton RV. It was huge, about three feet in diameter.

Maddie moved in-between the object and her children as he husband slowly approached the ball. He tapped on it with his knuckles. It made a metal clang sound, but it sounded almost solid. He glanced at the vortex which promptly vanished.

"What is it, dear?"

Jack shrugged at his wife. "Don't know! Extreme bowling ball maybe."

The ball made a loud hissing sound as steam shot out of cracks in the ball. It opened up and transformed into a five foot tall humanoid metal hedgehog. It was made of blue and black metal with a green glowing gem on its chest. The glass visor that served as its eyes flashed and a pair red eyes appeared. They scanned the area in front of the robot and stopped at Jack.

Jack scratched his head. "Me human, you alien robot?"

The robot looked past Jack towards the RV. "Unknown technology sighted." It looked at each member of the family. "Targets acquired. Eliminate!" The green gem glowed brightly as the robot floated into the air. "Chaos Blast!" A green sphere of energy exploded from the robot ripped into the ground around it. Everyone was blasted to the ground as the sphere impacted everything with in a twenty foot radius. The robot landed and began to walk towards the RV.

Jack jumped to his feet and stood in front of the RV. He produced a small ecto pistol from his jumpsuit. "Your no ghost, but this will hurt." He took aim and fired. The green beam hit the robot in the chest, but did little.

"My name is Metal! I am the world's ultimate life form." Ports on its shoulders opened up and a pair of mini chain guns appeared. "Die!" The chain guns spun and fired a borage of bullets.

"Not good!" Jack jumped clear as the bullets ripped into the ground where he had stood. "Honey! Need bigger weapons."

"Right!" Maddie pushed herself up. She looked around and spotted Jazz and Danny on the ground near her. "Are you to Ok?" Jazz nodded. "Watch your brother and stay down!" Maddie charged for the RV.

Danny tried to get up to go and transform, but Jazz pulled him back down. "Mom told us to stay and we better. They can handle that thing." Danny hoped she was right.

Maddie opened up a hidden compartment in on the side of the RV. She pulled out a pair of huge silver rifles. She tossed one to Jack and they took aim. They pulled the triggers and each rifle fired a large beam of concentrated red energy.

"Feeble Humans!" A sphere of green energy appeared around Metal and the beams dissipated against it. "My turn!" The gem glowed and a large beam of green energy fired from it. Both ghost hunters dove as the beam hit the RV and caused it to explode.

Jazz slowly stood up. She stared at her fallen parents "Damn you." She scooped up the pistol Jack had tossed down. She took aim and fired several shots. The beams just faded as they hit the robot's metal skin.

"Annoyance!" Metal's left arm came up and two small micro missiles appeared on its wrist. They both fired and flew at Jazz. Before they could hit, Jack appeared and tackled her to the ground. The missiles hit the ground in front of them and exploded. They were out cold, but alright.

Danny got up. "You got a lot of nerve. Coming here and attacking my family."

"DANNY!" Maddie pushed herself up.

"Going Ghost!" The rings appeared around Danny's waist and transformed him into his ghost form. "I'm going to make you pay for this."

"Danny???" Maddie was nearly speechless as her son transformed into the ghost boy her and her husband had been hunting for so long.

Metal looked over the transformed Danny. His metal lips curved into a smile. "I fail to see any improvement."

"You don't need to see it." Danny planted his feet down. "Your going to hear it." He took a deep breath and let loose with his ghostly wail. The green shockwave tore into the ground as it moved towards the robot.

"This might be trouble." Metal crossed his arms and summoned his green shield.

The shockwave hit the shield and it shattered. The wave picked Metal up and smashed into a parked van nearby. The van exploded as the shockwave ripped into it. Danny stopped his wail and dropped to his right knee. The robot was laying in the middle of the burning wreckage of the van, unmoving.

"Danny?"

Danny took a few deep breaths and turned to his mother. She was standing just a few feet away. "Mom." He stood up. "I can explain. I think."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid."

Maddie gave her son a weird look. "What? Why would you think that?"

"How many times has dad said he wanted to tear a ghost apart atom by atom?"

"Oh!" Danny's mom laughed. "I guess I could see that." She walked over and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "But you shouldn't have worried. Your our son and apart of this family. And I know when you father comes too, he will agree with me. We love you."

Danny's face was full of tears. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you guys so much. Things just kept getting harder, but I couldn't."

Maddie hugged her son as hard as she could. "Don't worry. We can tackle this as a family now."

A loud crash of metal on metal pulled their attention towards the burning wreckage. Metal pulled himself up. "You will pay for that."

"Darn it! I hit him with my best."

Maddie pushed Danny behind her. "Get your father and sister and run. I'll hold him off."

"You can't take him."

"I will not let some tin plated machine hurt my family any further." She pulled a metal rod from her belt. It made a loud snapping sound and nine metal cables shot from it. "Go!" She charged the robot.

Before Danny could move, his ghost sense went off and he heard a familiar female laugh. He looked up and spotted the ghostly genie, Desiree floating several feet above him. "You!" He shot into the sky and stopped just short of hitting her. "You're the cause of this."

"You wished you didn't have to go on the trip." She bowed her head. "Your wish was my command."

"Send him back."

"I can't. He is not of this world. I only opened a portal at the right time."

Danny heard his mom yell and could tell that things weren't going well. His mind worked hard to come up with a solution. "I wish for you to bring something here that can stop that thing."

The ghost genie smiled. "I don't think so. I've been taking classes and I am no longer compelled to grant any wish I hear."

Danny's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Really."

Danny took a deep breath and proceeded to yell "I wish" over and over again. It took only three for the ghost to start sweating. By ten she was shaking. She screamed and Danny stopped.

"Alright!" Her hands glowed. "Your wish is granted."

A vortex appeared and a blue ball shot from it. It spun in place before opening and reveling it to be a tall flesh and blood, blue hedgehog. His green eyes looked around. "Where am I?" He spotted Metal fighting a woman in a blue jumpsuit. He smiled. "So this is where you disappeared to." He curled into a ball and revved up. He shot like a cannon and smashed into Metal's chest while the machine was concentrating on Maddie. The bot hit the ground and bounced several times before stopping.

Danny smiled to Desiree. "Thanks. Now I wish you would stay right here until I come back."

Desiree grumbled. "Yes, Master!"

Danny flew down and landed next to the hedgehog. "Name is Danny. Sorry to complicate things."

The hedgehog chuckled. "No problem. I love kicking Metal's titanium butt around anywhere. Name is Sonic by the way."

"How do we stop that thing anyway?"

"He has a Chaos Emerald in his chest. That glowing green orb you see. We take that and it will cut his power."

"Well, you know more about this than I do. I'll distract him."

"Lets do it to it!"

Danny glanced over to his mom, who simply smiled and stepped back. He shot into the air and flew over Metal as the robot stood up. His hands glowed bright green and he fired two beams of energy. The beams impacted Metal, but did little more than annoy him. He turned to fire his wrist rockets. Sonic suddenly appeared in front of Metal in a flash of blue. The robot cared little, until a warning flashed across his vision. Between the shockwave from the boy and the spin attack, the crystal protecting the emerald was very weak. Before he could react, Sonic's fist shot forward and smashed into the orb in Metal's chest. Sonic ripped the green emerald free and leapt back before Metal could stop him. Danny landed next to Sonic as the robot stumbled back.

"I am not beaten. My backup generator is more than enough to kill you."

Sonic tossed the emerald into the air and caught it. "Maybe." He smiled and pulled out two gold gems from his sneakers. "Did you factor in that I have a little trick I picked up from a friend?" He tossed one of the gems to Danny. "Grab the emerald and hold on tight!" Danny complied and griped the emerald in Sonic's hand. "Chaos Surge!" The emerald flashed with a light that blinded everyone. When the light vanished, both Danny and Sonic glowed with golden energy.

Danny looked at himself. "This power is unreal. How?"

Sonic dropped the now gray emerald. "Chaos Surge drains the emerald of all of its energy temporarily. Those gems I had were fifty golden rings compressed together. But enough talk."

"Right"

Sonic curled into a ball and began to spin in place. His golden glow intensified as he gained more speed. Danny stood behind him and brought his palms together. An orb of gold energy began to form in-between his palms.

Metal tried to move, but found his legs heavy. He had depended to much on the emerald to power all of his added on systems. He quickly began running routines to detach what he could. But it was too late. Sonic had reached maximum speed. Danny threw the orb of energy at Sonic. The hedgehog absorbed the energy and blasted forward at blinding speeds. He smashed through Metal's chest and landed on the ground behind the metal hedgehog.

Metal chuckled. "Until next time." Metal exploded in hundreds of pieces as Sonic and Danny's super forms died off.

Sonic rolled his shoulder and picked up what was left of Metal's head. "I would love to visit, but I need to get back."

"Right." Danny cupped his hands around his mouth. "I wish you were here!"

Desiree appeared and scowled at him. "Your wish?"

"I wish for a portal that will take Sonic back to his home."

"As you desire." With a wave of her hands, the portal appeared.

Sonic gave a quick salute to Danny. "Stay cool!" He ran through the portal and it closed.

Danny looked past Desiree towards his mom. She looked around at the destruction that had taken place. "So is this a typical day of fighting evil?"

"Hedgehog robot is a first for me. Sorry again for not telling you guys. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"From what?"

"It is a very long story."

"And I look forward to hearing it all. Right now, I better check on your dad and sister."

Danny watched as his mom helped Jack to his feet. "It is nice to know that they will still love me despite my ghost half, but I need to keep it a secret a little longer." He looked at the destroyed RV and gave it a hard thought. "I wish that everyone believed that my dad stopped the robot and didn't remember that I am Danny Phantom."

"Any thing else?" Danny produced a Fenton Thermos with a smile. "Oh right." Desiree sighed. "I will find away to get rid of you. Your wish is my command." In a flash, Desiree was sucked into the thermos.

He quickly sealed the lid and ran to his family. "How is everybody?"

Maddie patted her husband on the back. "We're fine thanks to your father."

"Way to go stopping that robot, dad."

Jack patted his daughter on the head and basked on the warm glow of love. "Nothing can take out this family while I am around." He looked at the smoking wreckage of the RV. "Granted I wished I could have saved the camping trip."

Before the children could say anything further, Maddie kissed Jack on the cheek. "How about we let the kids go and enjoy their weekend, and we can seal our selves up in the lab and redesign a new RV." She winked at him. "And maybe some other things."

Jack nearly leapt for joy. "That is a great idea. I'll grab the mini fridge." He ran into the house.

Maddie received a large hug from both her children. "Now before you two go anywhere, please call the city dump and the authorities. The camera we have pointed at the street should give them all the explanations they need." Jazz went into the house to make the calls. Maddie gave her son a quick kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you." She went into the house.

Danny simply smiled and joined his family.


End file.
